


It Fits

by FollowerofMercy



Series: Asgore King of All Maymays [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Memelord, Dadgore, Gen, Goat mom, Memes, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Quoting memes at inappropriate moments, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, goat dad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: Asgore tries to buy Frisk a present. Toriel's having none of it. 100 word drabble.





	It Fits

“If it fits, I sits.”

Asgore glared at his ex-wife from the shipping box, arms crossed. It only came to his knees.

“Asgore, now is really not the time.”

“Gosh darn it Toriel, Frisk is getting this twelve foot inflatable beach ball!”

She threw her hands up. “It will blow away at the slightest breeze, you moron! Besides, I already got Frisk a birthday present!”

Asgore leaned forward, packing peanuts squeaking under his weight. “They can only have one present?! Just let me do something nice!”

“...FINE, just get out of that box. You are an adult for Pete’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Toriel may have been right about the beach ball.](https://www.distractify.com/trending/2018/02/05/1cQnui/reviews-12-foot-beach-ball-hilarious)


End file.
